Silhouette
by Shadow Raven 23
Summary: He has a lot of baggage in his life; and he just wants to get on with his life, start over in Beverly Hills and maybe find someone. Car addict he is. Soon he gets caught between two people: Ryan Matthews and Liam Court...    Only time will tell who wins


He was at a lawyer's office wearing a leather jacket; he was 6'3 and tired as it was early in the morning and saw coffee there as the Lawyer just moved everyone out of his way as he made a bee line; yanked the top off of the coffee pot and deeply inhaled the French Vanilla Latte coffee with a smile on his face.

If it wasn't clearly obvious that he wasn't a morning person and a coffee junkie… seeing him just drink out of that extra large sized coffee pot made it really obvious

"Gabriel?" he heard as he held up a finger with his free hand and when he finished he just exhaled with a smile on his face

"Isn't that hot?" The lawyer asked as Gabriel looked at him

"Extremely." He replied as he just exhaled at that and so did everyone else as they were hoping he wouldn't start bouncing around and worried about that much coffee at once.

"I'm fine." And as he said that; everyone looked at him as if he lost his goddamned mind and sanity making the Lawyer speak again

"For someone who drank half a gallon of steaming hot coffee…" and then Gabriel contorted his jaw

"And if you and your three guys that you were busy fucking last night had warned me that you two were going at it I would have slept in my ride just to get away from the noise. So whose fault is it that I was up all FUCKING night?" Gabriel growled out

"Okay let's just get to why you're all here…the matriarch of the family; Stephanie Coke…has left a video will for all of you. I know you're wondering about the $50 million dollars and the estate; hotel chain, so all of you take your seats so I can play the video." Replied the lawyer and they all did

Gabriel couldn't believe how many sluts his brothers had shacked up with or how his sisters turned into sluts and whores

Then the video started showing their Grandmother and to some; their mother

"My name is Stephanie Coke; I guess that if you're seeing this then I croaked. I made this video at my grandson Gabriel's suggestion as he didn't want to know who got what, I and my lawyer knew he would be hounded and tortured without actually being tortured to get that information. He also included a little box showing what he called my brainwaves and showing that I'm quite coherent, capable and fully alert of my faculties. To my Grandson Gabriel; I loved that we watched BAPS right up until the end…and because of that; you already know what I left you…as for the others…fuck em; they put me in a retirement home and made it so that not even you could get me out of it."

Then the video ended as Gabriel was floored

"I'm free? I'm free from them?" He asked as the Lawyer nodded

"Yes…your grandmother even had a house built for you in Beverly Hills and a garage space able to contain twelve rides inside and two outside." He replied as Gabriel just threw himself onto the table lying on his back with his feet kicking wildly then he sat up and grabbed the lawyer by his tie.

The NEXT thing the Lawyer knows is he's being tongue kissed and then Gabriel pulled back and after the rest of the family was yelling pissed off that they got jack; the lawyers had him sign the papers and fax it over to the Bank as well as take a copy over to it and then he had a damn good reason to be Riverdancing in the Lawyer's office with a big ass smile on his face

He went to his house and when he saw it; he just fainted with a big smile on his face.

He woke up a few hours later groaning and he just went inside as he was free; free from his annoying relatives, free to live by himself

He went topless as he just exhaled and rubbed his furry pecs…and that furry trail to his pants. Somehow his tits always wound up rock hard and became sensitive. And then he had to deal with his cock being a shower: no matter if he's in boxers or pants, his soft seven inch cut cock is going to be noticed. When he's hard its 10¾" which require the Magnum XL sized condoms better known as the "You-gotta-be-kidding" Sized condoms. He knows he's not the only guy on the planet with that hard cock size as he's seen a mirror image of his cock in a porn flick. He had a suspicion on how painful it would be if the person is not prepped just right.

So he made arrangements for 14 out of 60 rides shipped to his house in Beverly Hills. He was setting up the utilities and getting stuff he wanted turned on:

It was going to take time to get the Phone, Internet, and TV working. So he went up to his bedroom and wasn't sure which one was his so if it had an indoor bathroom it was his. So he found one that had it and he unpacked his gear and hung it up so right now he set a bag outside of his door as a sign.

Thank god it was Friday as the first batch of his rides would be here in a few hours from Vegas. And two hours later as he's in the hot tub he could hear the doorbell as he got out of the tub in his boxers, not really caring how they're molded against his body.

He got to the front door and opened it up

"Okay one of you; say why you're here instead of all at once." He replied as the guy in red said

"I'm from Dish Network here to hook up your TV service." As Gabriel let that guy in and the next one stepped up

"I'm from ADT." And Gabriel instantly responded

"Pulse premier the entire house." Gabriel replied as the ADT crew went in and then another guy came up

"I'm here from Time Warner to set up your internet and phone service." He replied as Gabriel gestured to go ahead

When the entire song and dance was done, he was busy checking his rides.

1/ 1968 Shelby GT 500KR designed like "Eleanor" RWD

534hp

600lb-ft torque

3,004 lbs weight

57% front

7.3 L displacement

0-060 mph: 3.788s

0-100 mph: 8.199s

Top speed: 171.2 mph

2/ 1993 Jaguar XJ 220 in Navy Blue RWD

788hp

649lb-ft torque

2,497 lbs weight

44% front

4.0 L displacement

0-060 mph: 2.753s

0-100 mph: 5.344s

Top speed: 218.0 mph

3/ 2002 BMW M3-GTR Most Wanted, RWD,

845hp

576lb-ft torque

2,591 lbs weight

52% front

4.5l displacement

0-060 mph: 3.105s

0-100 mph: 6.080s

Top speed: 224.3 mph

4/ 2003 Mitsubishi Eclipse GTS Spyder FWD 2fast 2 furious style H8TER on plates

453hp

380lb-ft torque

2,621 lbs weight

60% front

3.4 L displacement

0-060 mph: 4.302s

0-100 mph: 9.812s

Top speed: 173.8 mph

5/ 2004 Subaru Impreza WRX STi AWD Red/Black/Carbon fiber hood /Jessica Rabbit

311hp

291lb-ft torque

3,270 lbs weight

58% front

2.0 L displacement

0-060 mph: 4.800s

0-100 mph: 12.467s

Top speed: 161.4 mph

6/ 2004 Subaru Impreza WRX STi AWD Corona design

311hp

291lb-ft torque

3,270 lbs weight

58% front

2.0 L displacement

0-060 mph: 4.800s

0-100 mph: 12.467s

Top speed: 161.4 mph

7/ 2004 Subaru Impreza WRX STi Garfield design AWD

689hp

576lb-ft torque

2,436 lbs weight

54% front

2.4 L displacement

0-060 mph: 4.014s

0-100 mph: 6.900s

Top speed: 193.4 mph

8/ 2004 Subaru Impreza WRX STi Yoo-hoo design AWD

689hp

576lb-ft torque

2,436 lbs weight

54% front

2.4 L displacement

0-060 mph: 2.308s

0-100 mph: 5.217s

Top speed: 205.6 mph

9/ 2004 Volvo S60 R Heineken design

601hp

546lb-ft torque

2,853 lbs weight

53% front

2.5 L displacement

0-060 mph: 3.031s

0-100 mph: 6.291s

Top speed: 200.8 mph

10/ 2004 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VIII MR 2 Fast 2 Furious style AWD

718hp

606lb-ft torque

2,580 lbs weight

59% front

2.4 L displacement

0-060 mph: 2.231s

0-100 mph: 4.972s

Top speed: 204.1 mph

11/ 2006 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution IX MR Import AWD Tokyo drift scheme

718hp

601lb-ft torque

2,654 lbs weight

58% front

2.3 L displacement

0-060 mph: 2.230s

0-100 mph: 5.051s

Top speed: 203.6mph

12/ 2008 Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X GSR Pepsi Max color AWD red spoiler and rims

477hp

493lb-ft torque

2,670 lbs weight

57% front

2.0 L displacement

0-060 mph: 3.086s

0-100 mph: 7.267s

Top speed: 183.3 mph

13/ 2009 Lexus IS F RWD Silver Sprite theme

462hp

412lb-ft torque

4,111 lbs weight

56% front

5.0 L displacement

0-060 mph: 3.029s

0-100 mph: 8.792s

Top speed: 185.5 mph

14/ 2009 Chevrolet Corvette ZR1 N7 theme of black, white and red

889hp

708lb-ft torque

2,748 lbs weight

51% front

5.9 L displacement

0-060 mph: 2.613s

0-100 mph: 5.707s

Top speed: 237.6 mph

2010 Ford Fusion Sport Bacardi colors

825hp

650lb-ft torque

3,112 lbs weight

58% front

5.9 L displacement

0-060 mph: 2.544s

0-100 mph: 5.144s

Top speed: 221.9 mph

2010 Ford Fusion Sport Mountain Dew colors

899hp

708lb-ft torque

3,131 lbs weight

58% front

5.9 L displacement

0-060 mph: 2.365s

0-100 mph: 4.757s

Top speed: 228.6 mph

2010 Jaguar XFR Daffy Duck scheme

788hp

649lb-ft torque

3,345 lbs weight

51% front

4.0 L displacement

0-060 mph: 3.106s

0-100 mph: 5.907s

Top speed: 243.4 mph

Apparently the guy who shipped the cars thought he meant 17 instead of 14. Right now he was running his hands through his hair; if you remember Rocco from the Boondock Saints, you know how his hair, voice and personality are.

He took the Bacardi ride and found a jewelry store and got his left ear pierced with two birthstones; the first one: of January; the second…of March.

Despite what happened, despite the fact that he's emotionally fucked up; he stays fit by wrenching on rides, Martial arts and lifting weights on his Bowflex gear.


End file.
